Starting Over
by DeziRayDaughterOfApollo
Summary: When starting senior year of high school, Jason unexpectedly loses his memory of his friends, family, and...Piper. Can she keep their relationship alive? Or is it too late? Follow them through senior year as they face unexpected challenges and tough choices. Jasper and Leyna, possibly other couples! I don't own PJO.
1. The Day When Things Go Wrong

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my new story, ****Starting Over. ****It's a Jasper story. The Lost Hero and Son of Neptune never happened. All the characters are seniors in high school, it is the first day of school. On with the story!**

**Jason POV:**

I woke up with no memory.

I remembered little things, like where school was, and that I loved pizza. But I didn't remember people, events, and things like that. When I got downstairs, there was a note on the counter.

_Jason,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'm not coming back. Your sister will check up on you occasionally, but I'm sure you can fend for yourself. I'll still pay the bills, but you have to get a job and earn money for food, or whatever._

_Take care. –Mom_

I was stunned. My mom, whoever she was, couldn't just leave me here alone. Could she? Where could I find a job? Would I survive? Thoughts buzzed in my head. I looked at the clock. I had five minutes to get to school. Luckily, it was right down the street. I sprinted there, hopefully not leaving anything.

When I walked through the door, I saw a girl. She was beautiful, but in her own way. She had choppy brown hair in braids. It wasn't too long or too short. It seemed to glimmer, but naturally. It didn't look like she did anything special to it. She was wearing normal clothes, not slutty like some girls walking around, but they seemed to fit her perfectly. Her smile showed her perfect white teeth. But the most dazzling feature was her eyes. I couldn't tell what color they were. Every time I blinked, they seemed to be a different color.

She was looking at me, smiling her beautiful smile. Obviously she knew me. She walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Jason, it's been all summer since I've seen you in person! I missed you." she said.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked, clearly confused. She frowned. "Is this some kind of back to school joke or something? Because I don't find it funny."

Oh crap. Things are not going well. Someone I don't even know is mad at me on the first day of school. "No, I'm not joking. I think I lost my memory or something, I have no idea who you are."

She sighed. "Well then, if you don't remember me, I'm Piper, your girlfriend." Wow. Someone this beautiful is my girlfriend? I lucked out. "Oh, ok. Do you think you could explain more? Like, who are my friends, and who are not? My background?" She wrote something down on a slip of paper. "Here's my address. Come over after school. If you can't find it, call me. My number's already in your phone." And with that, she walked away.

I managed to find all my classes and got through the day. Some elf-looking guy with a tool belt talked to me, and I pretended I knew him. However, the only thing I could think about that day was Piper. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out the door and ran all the way home. I raced into the garage, hopped on my bike, and was off.

I rode for ten minutes in the direction of her house. I came up to her road, Sunset Avenue. There were a few houses, and then there was this huge house. When I say huge, I mean HUGE. It looked like a palace it was so big. It said 4 on the door. I checked the paper. Her house was number…4. I studied it again. "This couldn't be it". I thought. "Only a Hollywood star could own this kind of house." I rang the doorbell anyway, after riding a long way up her driveway.

A few seconds after I rang the bell, a woman in a frilly dress answered. She must have been a maid. I was about to introduce myself, but she called up the stairs, "Piper! Jason's here!" No more than a second later she came sliding down the railing of her huge staircase. "Hey!" she said. "Come on up." She grabbed my hand and ran up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

"You have a big house." I commented. "Yeah." She said glumly. "I don't see why my dad had to buy this…thing. I hate it."

"Wow. You hate your house?" I asked. "I'd do anything to live here." She nodded.

"Most people love it. To me, it seems tacky. A lot of people hate me because of my house, and the fact that my dad's Tristan McLean. They think I'm snobby." She ranted.

"Wait…your dad is Tristan Mclean? Isn't he a big deal movie star?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wish I had a normal dad. Everyone tells me that I'm so lucky to have a famous dad. At least, the nice ones do." She said.

"The mean ones say you're snobby?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Drew and her crowd do. She's the most popular girl in school. A lot of people like her. The only reason she hates me is because she's always had a crush on you. I guess she just started hating me when we first dated, and has ever since." she said, frowning.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Well, let me tell you…everything." she said. She then started by telling me that we were these things called demigods. She explained what they were.

She told me our friends were Leo, (That must have been the guy who talked to me today, based on Piper's description." I thought.) Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and a bunch of other people.

After she told me everything, my head was spinning. "Wow. That's a lot to take in." I said. "Yeah, demigod stuff can be complicated." She said. She looked at her watch. "Oh, it's only 5:30. How long can you stay?" she asked. "Well, I can stay until whenever." I said. I told her about the note my mom left me. "Your mom just left you at home with no one to buy you food or anything?" she exclaimed. We have a million extra rooms; you could stay here if you want."

I was shocked. She would let me stay here? "Really? I mean, I wouldn't want to take up space." I said. She playfully glared at me. As if we don't have enough space for you? You're staying here, Jason." she demanded.

"Okay, I guess. Piper, I…I can't thank you enough. Really." I said. She smiled. "No problem. I'll have Mary set up a room for you. Now, do you want to play video games or something?" she asked. I grinned. "You bet." I said.

We went into the basement and played video games, watched a movie, and talked. "Oh, wow, it's 1:30 already. She said. "We should probably go to bed. We walked upstairs. She showed me my room. It was awesome. It had a giant T.V with every game console and game you could imagine. It had vending machines, pool, air hockey, and a California King bed.

"Um…wow. I get to stay here?" I asked in awe. "Ha, yeah. It's the nicest guest room in the house. It's all yours." We walked over to her room. She was about to go in when I stopped her. "Piper, thank you so much…for everything. You've been really kind to me." Before I could stop myself, I quickly kissed her on the cheek and went off to my room.


	2. We Take the PATH

**Hey guys!**

**SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has a LOT of homework. Luckily, it's summer now! Woohoo! **

**Now, on with the story! (P.S I love exclamation points!)**

**Piper POV.**

I woke up, not knowing if I was feeling happy or sad.

I mean, Jason didn't remember me, but it seems he still likes me.

One thing I did know is that if I didn't start moving, we'd be late for school.

I walked over to Jason's room. I slowly opened the door. He was fast asleep. "Perfect." I thought. I ran back to my room and grabbed my cymbals.

I put them right next to his face and slammed them together. He shot a foot in the air and fell off his bed. I was laughing so hard tears were on the verge of falling from my eyes. He opened his eyes and glared at me.

"I think you just broke my eardrums." He stated.

I smirked. "Glad you're awake Sparky. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Whatcha got?"

I looked at him. "Name every food item on Earth. I guarantee we have it."

He smiled at me. "Pancakes?" He asked, although he knew what my answer would be.

"George! Make us some pancakes, will ya?" I hollered down the stairs. "Coming right up, Miss Piper!" George, my chef, shouted back up.

We walked down the stairs nicely to the dining room. Okay, I lied. We ran and slid down the railing. Hey, it's a lot faster. Give me a break!

Anyway, when we got down there, the pancakes were steaming hot on the table.

Jason and I each ate six pancakes, 2 slices of bacon, and toast. We then packed up our things and walked out.

"So, do you play any sports?" Jason asked me as we got out our bikes.

"Yeah". I responded. "I play catcher in softball and goalie in hockey and soccer."

"Wow." Jason said. "You play a lot of sports."

I laughed. "It's only three, but whatever." He smiled at me and laughed as well. It was silent after that. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was trying to figure out how to save our relationship. I mean, he lost his memory. He basically had no idea who I was, and we were going to college after this year. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize we had arrived at school.

At school, we parted ways and I went to my homeroom. As soon as I walked through the door, I heard all my classmates talking about the Fall Talent Show. I know what you're thinking: don't most schools have a winter or spring talent show? Yes, they do. Our school happens to have a fall one, for some weird reason.

Anyway, it was the talk of the school. After all, it was only two weeks away. I saw two girls talking about it in the front.

"Hey, what are you doing for the talent show?" I heard one girl ask. "Oh, Emily and I are dancing to Starships." The other replied. It's crazy that people already know what they're doing on the second day of school, but the show is pretty soon, so it's pretty logical if you want to start rehearsing.

That got me thinking. I didn't know what I was doing yet.

I texted Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth.

_Hey guys, r we doing anything 4 the talent show?_

I got their replies almost immediately.

Thalia- _ya, I dont have any ideas tho. Ask Annabeth, shes the smart 1_

Hazel- _Ask Annabeth, she'll think of something, I know it!_

Annabeth- _Let me guess, the group wants you to ask me. Well, I was thinking we could perform Where Have You Been by Rihanna. It's a big hit this year, and I like that song :-)_

_Alright, she said we should do where have u been by Rihanna. Meet at my house after skool and we can rehearse. _I texted Thalia and Hazel. Oh, I forgot to introduce them.

Thalia is a don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-punch-you kind of girl. She's punk and kind of emo, but don't tell her I said that. She has a huge crush on Nico diAngelo but won't admit it. She's also Jason's sister.

Hazel is really caring and sweet, but also extremely hyper. **(A.N Yeah, Hazel's OOC, I know) **She's dating Frank, and has a weird obsession for horses and dancing.

Annabeth is really smart. She gets straight A+'s every term. She's single, but dated Luke Castellan. Percy Jackson has crush on her. She says she doesn't like him, but it's obvious that she does.

The three of us have been best friends since kindergarten. We were always in at least one class all together. This year, we got lucky. All of them are in my Latin, chemistry, Greek Mythology, P.E, and English classes, Hazel is in my drama class, and Thalia is in my geometry class. Annabeth would be in our math class, but she decided to take advanced algebra instead.

As soon as I finished texting my friends, the bell rang for my next class. I survived the morning, after four long classes. When the bell rang in my 4th period class, I bolted out the door to get to lunch. I stopped by Jason's locker. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Sparky. You ready for lunch?" I asked, as we started to walk to the lunchroom.

"How'd you come up with Sparky, anyway?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're a son of Zeus." I answered.

"Oh, um… right." He stammered his face red.

I laughed. We walked into the lunchroom and sat at our usual table.

After lunch, I went to my usual classes. At the end of the day, I met up with Jason again, and we rode our bikes home.

I then remembered that I invited Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth over.

"Hey, Jason, I'm having Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth over to rehearse for the talent show." I said.

He looked puzzled. "Thalia…Thalia…why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's your sister." I replied. "She lives with your uncle."

"Oh." He said. "You mentioned the other two yesterday." He said.

"Yeah. Are you doing the talent show, by the way?" I asked him.

"Well, this guy named Percy came over and said that "The Olympians" were doing Boyfriend and What Makes You Beautiful at the show." He said, although his face made it obvious that he was confused.

"Oh, The Olympians is the school boy bank kind of thing. It has you, Percy, Frank, Leo, Travis, and Nico in it. You guys perform together every year." I explained.

"Oh, okay." He said, but I knew that I hadn't answered all his questions. I decided to just leave it alone. When we got home, Jason and I did homework. After we finished, the doorbell rang. Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth came in. "Oh my gods Piper! I missed you! Oh, hi Jason!" Hazel said. I told you she was hyper.

The five of us went into the basement. We all sat in a circle.

"Okay." I said, looking at each person. "Thalia-you're in charge of costumes. Hazel-you're in charge of the dancing. Annabeth-you're in charge of choreographing. Jason-…I guess you can direct." I said. "Alright everyone-get to work!" I called. I smiled. No one complained, because I might have charm spoke them. Maybe.

We worked for a solid two weeks until the talent show. I'll admit, we were awesome. Thalia designed awesome costumes that, of course, were black. Hazel came up with an amazing dance, but I think she took it from a music video or something. And Annabeth put everything together nicely. Oh, don't forget Jason. He directed the thing, and rehearsed his own songs with Percy and the guys.

This was the first talent show where I wasn't nervous.

When the day finally arrived, it was madness. People in various costumes were buzzing around the building. The bathrooms were stocked with girls putting on makeup. People were singing, dancing, and doing what they needed to prepare for the show.

Finally, the principal got everyone into the auditorium. The show started out with freshman, then sophomores, then juniors, then, finally, seniors. So basically, we had to sit through three grades worth of performances until it was time for the seniors.

I was watching Connor Stoll epically fail at escaping from handcuffs when Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder. We were next. We hurried on backstage and finished getting ready. We saw Connor exit the stage and heard our principal call "Please welcome Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, and Piper McLean, who are performing Where Have You Been by Rihanna!"

The crowd started to clap and cheer as we walked out onstage. The music started to play.

**Piper**

_Thalia_

Hazel

_**Annabeth**_

_**All**_

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for someone**

**Someone who can please me**

**Love me all night long**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

**Where have you been**

**Cause I never see you out**

**Are you hiding from me, yeah?**

_**Somewhere in the crowd**_

_**Where have you been,**_

_**All my life, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

We all did the dance Hazel had us do, and the whole crowd started cheering. They were standing up and dancing with the music. I saw Jason in the midst of all the people. He was smiling at me and dancing like everyone else. I was staring at him the whole time I was singing, I should know.

_**I've been everywhere, man**_

_**Looking for someone**_

_**Someone who can please me**_

_**Love me all night long**_

I've been everywhere, man

Looking for you babe

Looking for you babe

Searching for you babe

**Where have you been**

**Cause I never see you out**

**Are you hiding from me, yeah?**

_**Somewhere in the crowd**_

_**Where have you been,**_

_**All my life, all my life**___

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

_**Where have you been, all my life**_

We were the hit of the show so far, as the crowd was cheering so loudly I could barely hear myself think.

**You can have me all you want**

**Anyway, any day**

**To show me where you are tonight**

**I've been everywhere, man**

**Looking for someone**

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

I've been everywhere, man

Looking for you babe

_**Looking for you babe**_

_**Searching for you babe**_

As soon as we finished, the crowd erupted into cheers and screaming "Take the PATH! Take the PATH!

Oh, I forgot to mention, we call ourselves PATH. Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel. Can you guess who came up with it? That's right. Annabeth did.

Anyway, we exited the stage, and we heard the principal call "Here's Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Nico diAngelo!

The entered and I stifled a laugh. They wore purple leather jackets and backwards baseball caps. They all looked like Justin Bieber. They sang, but all I could focus on was Jason. I didn't like Boyfriend anyway. What was funny was the fact that Jason looked like a deer in the headlights. He looked really nervous. He looked at me, and I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. After that, he seemed more confident. He was an amazing singer, better than anyone in the group.

Percy was good too, and he jumped off stage, still singing, and walked over to Annabeth, who was sitting next to me. He started singing to her, but he looked serious. She noticed that too, because she blushed and looked at her shoes.

After that, they sang What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. All the girls were screaming, it was a madhouse. That was the last performance, thankfully. I glanced up at the stage. The principal came out.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for attending or performing in this year's annual October Talent Show! I will now announce the winner of the show. That person of group will perform one more act to close the show. The winner is…"

**Ooh, a cliffy! Who will win? Suggestions are helpful, as is constructive criticism and praises to boost my spirit. Thanks guys! There are many chapters to go, even though this one was long. And took a while to write. Anyway, keep reading my stories! Bye!**

**The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean **


	3. Awards and Avengers

**Wazzup people?**

**Here is the amazing chapter 3…who shall win thy talent show? The answer lies in this chapter…ooh, the suspense! Anyway, sorry I haven't updated. I cannot tell a lie, I've been lazy. Yeah… So anyways… Oh! Reviews, right.**

**pjato-lover –Thanks so much! I really try to make my stories unique. I hate reading the same old stories dozens of times. Have a great day too! :)**

**Kayla Lex's sister –I will definitely keep this story up, because I have such awesome reviewers!**

**For anyone else who reviewed, thank you, I honestly and truthfully appreciate it. Any positive review brightens up my day. I'd love to see more, so review, review, and review! I want to know what you think! Anyway, let's read us a fanfiction, shall we? Oh, this chapter will be in both POV's.**

**Jason POV**

I looked around me. All of the boys in my group looked nervous. I wasn't. Truthfully, I wouldn't care if we lost. That is, if Piper's group won. I think they were much better than us. Well, Piper was. She had an amazing voice. Yeah, I heard her in rehearsal, but she sounded magical with a microphone.

I perked up when the principal talked. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for attending or performing in this year's annual October Talent Show! I will now announce the winner of the show. That person or group will perform one more act to close the show. "The winner is…PATH! Congratulations to these four ladies! They will now perform one more song."

I smiled. I was really happy for Piper. She walked by me and I smiled at her. I saw that she was grinning, ear to ear. In a few minutes, the girls came onstage. Piper walked over to a microphone.

"Thank you guys so much. You've been so supportive of us. Before we perform, I want to thank Jason Grace for helping and directing us when we rehearsed." She looked at me and smiled. "Now, we're performing Wide Awake." The crowd cheered, and Piper went back to her spot.

**Piper POV**

I can't believe we won! I thought The Olympians were a lot better than us. I will admit, boyfriend was a little tacky, but What Makes You Beautiful was really good. Jason smiled at me when we walked up to the stage. I remembered, he helped us a lot. I walked up to a microphone. "Thank you guys so much. You've been so supportive of us. Before we perform, I want to thank Jason Grace for helping and directing us when we rehearsed." I smiled at him. "Now, we're performing Wide Awake."

**Piper**

_Thalia_

Hazel

_**Annabeth**_

_**All**_

_**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_**  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
**_**I'm wide awake**_**  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
**_**I'm wide awake**_  
_And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
__**I'm wide awake**__  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
_**Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down**_  
_Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet_  
**'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete**

_**Falling from cloud 9  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9  
**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
**__**I'm wide awake**__**  
Need nothing to complete myself, no**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
Yeah, I am born again  
Outta the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
_**And it's too late**_  
The story's over now, the end

_I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
__**Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down**_  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
**'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete  
**  
_**Falling from cloud 9**_ _(it was out of the blue)_  
_**I'm crashing from the high**_  
_**I'm letting go tonight**_ **(yeah, I'm letting you go)**  
_**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
**I am trying to hold on**  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
**But I'm not blind anymore...**

_**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9**_ _(it was out of the blue)_  
_**I'm crashing from the high**_  
_**You know I'm letting go tonight**_ _**(yeah, I'm letting you go)**_  
_**I'm falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
**_**I'm wide awake**

The crowd started cheering and chanting "We love PATH! We love PATH!" The principal handed us five trophies and we held them above our heads and bowed. We then exited the stage. Everyone filed out just as the bell rang. When I got to the door, Jason was standing there.

"Congrats!" he said enthusiastically.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Sparky. You guys were really good too." I said.

We walked through the hallway to the door. People were patting me on the back and congratulating me. I didn't want the attention, but I politely thanked them and continued walking.

As Jason and I rode our bikes home, a thought suddenly struck me.

"Jason, Halloween is pretty soon. What are you going to be?" I asked.

He pretended to stroke an invisible beard. "Well, we could be things that go together." He said.

I thought for a minute. "What if we go with some of our friends and all be The Avengers?" I suggested.

We both looked at each other and smiled. We were going to get a lot of candy this year. Now all we needed were costumes…

X_X_X_X_X

_(Flash ahead to Halloween)_

Jason POV.

This was going to be the best Halloween of my life.

Piper and I were going with Percy, Leo, Travis, and another friend, Will Solace.

Percy was going to be Captain America, Leo was going to be the Hulk, Travis agreed to be Iron Man, Piper was going to be Black Widow, I was Thor, and, of course, Will was Hawkeye, since he's a son of Apollo. We found all of the costumes in adult size on Amazon. I don't know why, but at first Percy was scared to touch his costume. He started ranting about "The Amazons" and "Weird cussing horse". We eventually got him to wear it though.

When the clock hit six, we were outside and collecting candy. I was walking next to Piper the whole time. We had covered Percy's neighborhood by six thirty, and we were heading toward Travis's neighborhood.

"So, how much candy do you have so far?" I asked her, trying to start conversation.

She looked in her bag. "I'd say it's a quarter full." She said.

Before I could respond, we heard Travis scream. We looked ahead and saw a hellhound charging full force at us in the night. Random people were screaming, thinking it was a truck about to run them over. Piper and I looked at each other. I pulled the out coin from my pocket and she pulled out her knife.

Six demigods against one hellhound?

It stood no chance. That is, until the rest of them came out.


	4. The Turkey Tale

**Okay. I have decided to change this story up a tiny bit. Instead of one full story, it will turn into a series of related oneshots that follow through the school year. I'm going to start this little change at Thanksgiving, (chapter 4) which is what this chapter is about. Thank you guys, and sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, I have a lot of other stories to work on. Please review, follow, and favorite if you have the time. I luv you guys! And now I present to you…..Chapter 4!**

Piper POV

Jason and I had a problem.

My chef, Dave was sick and our maid was with her own family. So Jason and I were left alone on Thanksgiving with bags of food, and we had to make dinner before my dad and his co-stars got home-which was in two hours.

I looked over the mountains of food, knowing that we had a lot of work to do.

We assigned each other jobs. I was assigned the mashed potatoes, stuffing, and the pies. Jason chose the turkeys, cranberry sauce, vegetables, and everything else. For the next two hours, it was madness. Turkeys were being thrown into the oven, mashed potatoes were being whisked so fast they were flying everywhere, and plates were being tossed onto the table.

We didn't know time had passed so fast until we heard my dad coming inside. Everything was almost done, but we had no silverware out.

"Go distract them!" Jason whispered. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen to find my dad and about thirty other people walking through the door. When my dad caught my eye, he grinned.

"Pipes!" he exclaimed, and walked in my direction. When he approached me, I gave him a hug.

"Hi dad, long time no see. How was the movie?" I asked.

"Oh, it was fantastic. Hey, maybe I'll bring you to the premiere." He suggested.

"I might just do that." I said, and he smiled.

"Did George prepare us some dinner?" he asked.

"Well, George is sick, so Jason and I made dinner." I said, a sheepish smile playing on my face.

He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Pipes, I didn't know you could cook." He said.

"Well, I just did the easy stuff-Jason did most of the work." I admitted.

"I like that boy. He'll be joining us for dinner, I hope?" he asked.

"Yeah. In fact, he's staying with us for a while. His mother was…um…injured." I said. I didn't actually know what happened to his mom. I don't know if Jason knew either.

"Oh, that's too bad. Let him know that he's welcome to stay here as long as he wants." He said.

Suddenly, Jason appeared in the doorway. "Dinner's ready." He said, and people started filing into the dining room.

I heard some ooh's and ahh' as I followed behind the crowd. When I entered the room, I almost gasped myself. Everything was perfectly laid out, with plates of food piled up on the table. It looked like a scene from a movie. I saw Jason sitting down towards the end of the table, and I sat down next to him.

"How'd you do this so quickly?" I asked him, my voice full of amazement.

"Well, I figured out that I can fly, which makes it so much easier to bring things from the kitchen to the dining room." He responded with a grin.

I grinned back. "Just don't let my dad see you do that, he might faint." I joked.

He laughed. He was about to say something, but my dad stood up. "Hears to this great dinner, and that we could all be here together on this special day." He said, and raised his glass. People cheered and raised their glasses as well.

"Thanks, I've never really had a Thanksgiving like this before." Jason said as he and I clinked glasses.

"Oh, just wait for Christmas, Sparky."

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me we have to cook for that as well." He said.

"Let's hope not." I responded, and we laughed, enjoying the food and company.

**It's fairly short, but I gave a hint of what the next chapter will be about! I don't think demigods actually celebrate Christmas, but it makes a good story. Anyway, I'll try to put chapter five up as soon as I can! See you soon!**


	5. The Queen is Overthrown Part 1

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in like, forever. I have a ton of homework and I'm not getting a ton of time to write. Anyway, here's chapter…what are we on…five! I don't own PJO or HOO…**

Jason POV

_Hello, Westfield High students! As you may know, it's Christmas. As I like to say, time to party! Everyone is invited to an amazing Christmas party at my house on Christmas Eve. Girls have to wear dresses and boys have to wear a shirt and tie. Hope to see you there!_

_-Drew Tanaka_

"We are not going to Drew's party!" Piper shouted.

Leo didn't even look up from the metal wires he was shaping into a lion and answered, "Don't argue Piper. Everyone's going, including us. It'll be fun!"

Piper frowned. "Leo, she's going to embarrass all three of us, and you say it will be fun?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"It might be fun." I said, and Piper glared at both of us. "Fine, but if we get mortally embarrassed for the rest of our lives, don't blame me." she said coldly, and stormed out of the room.

I looked down. "Shoot, what do I do now?" I muttered, and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Piper told me about, you know, you losing your memory." Leo said after a while, breaking the silence.

I didn't respond, so he kept talking. "She's afraid Drew will find out and try to get you."

My head shot up. "I would never pick Drew over Piper." I said defensively.

He put his finished metal lion on the table. "Exactly. You have to ask Piper out again without Drew finding out."

"Why do I have to? Aren't we already together?"

He laughed, and waved his lion at me. "Think of it this way. Would you kiss her at the party in front of everyone at the school?"

"Probably not." I mumbled.

"And you would have done that before you lost your memory." Leo concluded, and I knew he was right.

"I think I will." I said, and looked him in the eye. "But first, we need to make sure she's not mad at us."

-PAGE~BREAK-

I finished tying my tie and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black button down shirt with a red tie, black skinny jeans, and green Converse All-Stars, and a green fedora to top it off.

Just as I was smoothing out my shirt I got a call from Leo. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, and straightened my tie.

"Hey, Reyna and I will pick you guys up in ten minutes." Leo responded.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get Piper. See you in ten." I said, and walked over to Piper's room.

I knocked three times and heard a voice say, "Come in." I slowly opened the door and walked in. Piper walked out of the bathroom, and my jaw slightly dropped. She was wearing a simple green dress that hovered at her knees, a black belt, and red Toms, but her most prominent feature was her hair. She was wearing it down. Piper _never _wore her hair down.

"Wow," I said, and shoved my hands into my pockets. "Any reason you're wearing your hair down? 'Cause it looks really nice."

She smiled. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Her smile faltered, and she said, "Let's get going."

I didn't really know what to do, so I reached out and grabbed her hand. I looked over and saw that she still looked unhappy, but was smiling a bit, which made me feel better.

When we got outside, Leo and Reyna were waiting. Leo was wearing a red button down with a green tie, black skinny jeans, a green fedora that matched mine over his curly dark hair, and his worn green vans. Reyna was wearing a red dress that went to her ankles and a pair of black flats.

"So, Repair Boy, are you and Reyna a thing yet?" Piper asked, and both of them blushed crimson. "Maybe…" Leo mumbled, and Piper laughed. "Whatever, let's just go." Reyna quickly responded, and we all got in Leo's old Jeep.

The car was pretty silent on the way there, but I was okay with it. It would be loud enough at the party. When we got to her house, it was obvious that there was a party. Cars were lined up and down the street. We found a spot fairly close and walked up to her house. When we walked in, Reyna joined some of her other friends, and it was just the three of us.

People were everywhere, all dressed in Christmas colors, so we fit in. I saw Drew dancing with some random guy, but she saw us right away. Things went wrong when she walked our way.

"Well, if it isn't Dumpster Girl, Repair Boy and Sparky." she said, walking up to us. She was wearing a skimpy red dress that barely reached her thighs and was way too low cut. She gave Piper a disgusted look, and winked at me and Leo. I gulped. Piper, who was still holding my hand, tightened her grip and with clenched teeth, managed to say, "Shut up, Drew. Go dance with another one of your boy toys and leave us alone."

Drew scowled. "I don't see why such a loser would come to my party anyway."

This time, I got mad. "Let me tell you something, Drew. The only losers at this party are you and your little followers. If you'll excuse us, we're going to get some punch." I dragged Piper over to the punch table and Leo ran to find Reyna.

When we got there, there were hardly any people there, and Piper turned to face me.

"What were you thinking? Jason, she's going to ruin your life forever!" she exclaimed, but I only smiled and said "You'll see, I have a plan."

She glared at me. "You have a plan, and I'm not part of it? You know I…"

"But Piper," I interrupted, and I kissed her. It was really to get her to shut up, but she kissed back. I really didn't want to pull away, but when I did I saw that she was smiling.

"As I was saying," I said, wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "You are part of the plan. In fact, you play a very big part."

-ANOTHERPAGEBREAK-

Leo POV (Weren't expecting this, huh?)

Mission: Overthrow the queen. First Challenge: Find Reyna and eliminate all mistletoe. Yup, Leo Valdez is officially a secret agent.

Being as stealthy as I was, I slipped through the crowd and avoided being under any mistletoe. I looked behind me to make sure no one was watching. Not so smart of me.

As I walked backward, I bumped into someone. I spun around to find that it was Reyna. Phew!

"Rey! I was just looking for you!" I said, and she glared at me. "You didn't have to bump into me." she said, but she smiled a bit.

"Rey, I need your help with…" I began, before I saw the Queen of Sluts smirking at us.

Drew's eyes were lingering on something above Reyna and I. Oh gods… I slowly lifted my head up and saw the thing I had been avoiding the whole party. _Mistletoe._

"Go on, you two. Everyone's waiting." Drew taunted, and sure enough, lots of people were gathering around.

I suddenly remembered that Drew had no idea that Reyna and I were…you know…a thing. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Fine Drew, I will gladly kiss my girlfriend." I said, and pressed my lips to Reyna's. Reyna figured out what I was doing and kissed back. Drew gasped and stomped away. I could feel Reyna smiling, which was rare, and neither of us pulled away. We finally did when someone took it down and yelled, "Get a room!"

I laughed when I saw Drew tell her friends to take down all the mistletoe, and the two of us walked away.

"That was pretty smart thinking, Repair Boy." Reyna complimented.

"Why thank you, but it's not 'Repair Boy' anymore. It's Leo the Awesome Secret Agent." I said, and Reyna chuckled.

"Alright, Secret Agent Repair Boy." she said, and I pouted.

"Can I please have a better nickname?" I whined, and she sighed.

"Fine, how about Leo my Awesome Secret Agent Boyfriend." Reyna suggested, and I grinned.

"Perfect, Rey!" I exclaimed, and I took her hand. "Now we need to find Jason and Piper."

**I hope I did a good job with the Leyna…I've never written about them before, but tell me what you think! Overthrowing the Queen Part 2 will be next. See you soon!**

**~The awesome daughter of Apollo, Dezi**


End file.
